


An Evening with Friends (and a one Marian Hawke)

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill gets a massage for her stiff shoulder from Marian while she reflects on their merry band of companions on a night in the Hanged Man.<br/>A sweet one-off story to fulfill more of my love for the f!Hawke/Merrill pairing.<br/>Enjoy a page or two of these loveable dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with Friends (and a one Marian Hawke)

Merrill and Marian sat in the corner of the Hanged Man, well away from the blood that stained the floor near the entrance, but close enough that they could people watch well. Merrill stretched her arms out and tried to rotate her shoulders to loosen them up. Marian took notice of this and sat on a stool behind her, rubbing the elf’s knotted muscles.

Merrill started at the touch but smiled warmly, very much like a kitten sleeping in the sun;

 “Thank you, lethallan. Where did you learn how to do this? The only massages that I’ve heard people talk about come from Isabela, and they’re always somewhat dirty,” she chirped with mischief.

Marian pursed her lips in concentration, diligently trying to work over Merrill’s stiff muscles. She usually forgot how much mages had to move their upper-bodies while carrying heavy staves. Merrill especially made it look so easy and elegant, like dancers at an Orlesian party. 

       While Marian kneaded and prodded, Merrill sighed contentedly, looking around at her friends. The Hanged Man was always so noisy and filled with life; dock merchants with stories of their wares sprawled out on tables next to members of Aveline’s guard, telling stories of smugglers or Carta dwarves they’d caught that day.  There seemed to be all sorts around, and that was certainly demonstrated in the band of Hawke’s friends. 

       Near the stairs was Isabela, the beautiful and fierce. Nearly a force of nature herself, Merrill felt a great fondness for being with her, like walking in a rainstorm—it could be harsh and unforgiving, but full of great life and joy.  Laughing at one of her sure-to-be-bawdy jokes was Varric, penning the best bits on paper resting on his knee for support.  By the bar was Aveline and Donnic, smiling sweetly at one another. Merrill was glad that Aveline had found someone to be happy with; she was so terse before, hiding her grief under work and chainmail. Merrill nodded to herself. Happiness suited Aveline better than the sadness that marked her namesake.  Fenris was brooding, as usual, although this time not over mages and Templars, but rather a game of Wicked Grace with Anders and Sebastian of all people.  Merrill smiled and leaned into Marian’s hands as she reflected on the man named as a wolf.  He had been so prickly and angry when she’d first met him, like a wild animal that was injured, even lashing out at those trying to help him.  He was still surly, and she knew that he didn’t like her very much, but he respected her for standing by Hawke. 

      Breathing deeply, Merrill smiled to herself, letting Marian finish working out the knots and kinks in her shoulder and upper arm.  She had been so nervous when she saw what the Alienage looked like. Was she really to live there, packed tightly like something in a jar? She knew city elves didn’t have a Keeper to, well, _keep_ everyone together, but she was still surprised at how most elves kept to themselves, looking at everyone with fear and suspicion.  For weeks and weeks she barely spoke to anyone, save for Arianni on occasion, who helped her gather up her ball of twine that Varric had given her to guide her home.  But here was Hawke, diligent and purposeful, her hands always helping, always guiding things back into place...home 

Marian hummed to herself as she finished her work, her hands patting down the area softly before pressing her lips to Merrill’s shoulders in a small peck.

Merrill turned around, her face slightly pink at the attention, “H-hawke!”

Marian smirked playfully, trying to imitate the smooth moves of Isabela, but her face flushed slightly as well. Although she tried to flirt with people jokingly, in truth she was no more experienced with romance than Bethany.  “Sorry, did that bother you? I just…I wasn’t thinking,” she babbled.

Merrill shook her head slightly, “No no no, it’s fine. It was nice—more than nice! Thank you, ‘ma vhenan. I’m glad I’ve found you.”

Marian smiled at the obvious term of endearment, but looked a bit puzzled; she always had had a hard time remembering Elvish…was that was it was called?

She patted Merrill on the shoulder, “You’ll have to remind me what that one means again. I’m a bit hopeless with your people’s tongue. I’m going to get us some more of this establishment’s _fine_ ale, care for some?”

Merrill smiled, proud at understanding the sarcasm in Hawke’s voice, “Yes, please.”    

      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I really want to write more in their pairing tag, so let me know if you've any ideas for prompts.  
> You can let me know here.
> 
> A quick note on my Hawke: I've played Hawke with more purple/sarcastic options before, and lots of diplomatic answers, but this play-through I'm using more blunt or aggressive options. The way I see my Marian Hawke is generally kind and well-meaning, but not one for too many flowery words, and a little bit socially awkward--especially where her appearing affection for a certain former First to the Keeper is concerned. So, I guess that would be a little bit of all three dialogue options--a well-balanced Hawke. : )
> 
> Please enjoy and feedback is always welcomed. If you'd like me to be a beta for you, or you'd like to be one for me, I'd welcome either.


End file.
